1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector system for a vehicle antenna.
2. Description of the Background Art
A vehicle antenna is conventionally installed on a front or rear windshield that is a fixed window of a vehicle, such as a car, for receiving radio waves for radio or television broadcasting. Received signals received by the antenna are transmitted to a signal receiving apparatus for radio or television broadcasting over a cable such as a coaxial cable. Therein, a connector is used to connect the cable and the antenna on the fixed window. The connector is mounted on an inside surface of the fixed window.
For example, Japanese Patent No. JP2008-60626 A discloses a connector for connecting to an antenna on a rear windshield. Hereinafter, an example of a connector system for connecting to an antenna on a front windshield will be described. FIG. 10 shows positions of connectors 2 and 3 mounted on a front windshield 1 of a car. In FIG. 10, an antenna is not illustrated. For example, the connector 2 is for a television antenna and the connector 3 is for a radio antenna.
Referring to FIG. 1A to FIG. 1E, a conventional structure of a connector system is now explained. FIG. 1A shows a conventional connector 2 for connecting an antenna (not illustrated) installed on a glass plate 1 of a vehicle fixed window (i.e., a front windshield 1) to a coaxial cable (hereinafter referred to as a cable) 22 connecting to a signal receiving apparatus mounted in a vehicle. In this example, a leg 5 is soldered to an antenna terminal on the glass plate 1, and the leg 5 holds an electrode section 6. The electrode section 6 is a metal plate that is perpendicular to the glass plate 1. As shown in FIG. 1B, the connector 2 has, at a front end, an opening 2A for accommodating the electrode section 6, and the cable 22 is connected to a rear end of the connector 2. An amplifier circuit may be installed in the connector 2.
FIG. 1C shows the connector 2 connected to the electrode section 6 shown in FIG. 1A, and a conventional layout in which another connector 3 is aligned in a longitudinal line with the connector 2 on the glass plate 1. The conventional connector 2, as shown in FIG. 1A, is inserted into the electrode section 6 from a longitudinal direction. Therefore, there should be space, between the connector 2 and the connector 3, that allows for insertion of the connector 2. As a result, the connector 2 cannot be placed close to the connector 3, and this connector has a disadvantage of little layout flexibility.
Another example is a connector system 4, shown in FIG. 1D, including a connector (holder) 4B for connection, mounted on a glass plate 1 of the vehicle, having legs 7 connected to an antenna on the glass plate 1, and a connector 4A for extracting signals which can be joined with the connector for connection 4B perpendicularly to the glass plate 1. FIG. 1E shows the connector 4A for extracting signals joined with the connector 4B for connection. This type of connector system needs no space between connectors for insertion even when aligned in a longitudinal line.
However, as for the connector system 4 shown in FIGS. 1D and 1E, the connector 4B for connection on the inside surface (on the cabin side) of the glass plate 1 is pushed outwards when the connector 4A for extracting signals is joined to the connector 4B for connection. Therefore, outward force is applied on the glass plate 1. Generally, adhesive is applied on the outside surface of a windshield frame and a windshield glass plate is attached on the frame from outside of a vehicle. The outward force may cause partial separation of the windshield glass plate from the frame if a connector is joined before the windshield glass plate adheres firmly to the frame.